Pump Up the Jam
by David Carner
Summary: Chuck Bartowski gets a new lease on life after being kicked out of college. After Englishman Hartley Winterbottom buys the nightclub Spaceland, he needs a manager to run his new 80s themed dance club. Five years later, Chuck Bartowski is the manager of one of the hottest clubs in LA. What could go wrong? (I mean do I even have to say Charah?)
1. Ch 1, Thunderstruck

A/N: Hi. So my wife is home, and this one has been kicking around in my head for bit. I'm throwing it out to see what everyone things. I continue to have ideas. Not all of them good, but this one….I'm not sure of to be honest. I give you Pump Up the Jam Ch 1, Thunderstruck

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck but I used to have the greatest cassette tape collection there ever was.

* * *

Chuck stood there, with hundreds of people around him, hearing that electric guitar and then the DJs voice cut through the people. "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome….to….THE JUNGLE!" Guns 'n Roses Welcome to the Jungle began to play and the crowd went nuts. Chuck was bobbing his head to the music as he nodded at a woman eying him. He was dressed in his regular attire, black dress shirt, black tie, blue jeans and his black chucks. He was managing the hottest night club in the LA area, The Jungle. Eat that Bryce Larkin.

His earpiece went off. "Dude, we have a situation at the front door. JohnJohn is not letting some smokin' hot ladies in."

"Morgan," he replied warningly.

"Dude! I'm telling you, Vickie Vale type level."

Chuck grinned. "Let them in, get them to my VIP table, and I'll swing by later to check on them. Do we know why JohnJohn didn't let them in."

"Probably for the same reason his name is JohnJohn."

Chuck snorted. "Okay, I'll meet you in five, let me swing by the bar."

"Hey, Chuuuuck."

Chuck knew what he was about to ask."Yes, Morgan, she's wearing the Nerd Herd uniform again, why I don't know."

"Why? Dude, she looks AMAZING in it, and she gets all the tips wearing it."

True, but serving drinks to some guys….Chuck didn't care what she wore, he just knew some guys had no respect. "It's what else she might get that worries me."

"Dude, we both know Anna can kick both our ass at the same time."

Chuck couldn't help but grin at his buddy. "You find that hot, I know."

"And I'm secure enough in my manhood to admit it. Now go, I'll meet you in five."

Chuck ran by the bar, Big Mike had it running like clockwork. Lester pleaded to let him and Jeff perform live, and Chuck said no for what must have been the thousandth time. Skip was DJing like a champ, who knew that was his secret skill set? Jeff and Lester were still not allowed to be near the alcohol or the open mike, but surprisingly they had become amazing waiters, and after Jeff discovered that living in his van was his biggest problem, he had become one of the best employees at the club. Chuck gave a grin, and headed toward the stairs to see the ladies that JohnJohn was refusing to let in, thinking how one day had changed an expelled college student's life.

5 Years Ago

Big Mike walked over to Morgan. Both men watched Chuck, his head down at the desk.

"Thank you for not firing him yesterday, Big Mike. I don't know that making him a member of the Nerd Herd was required."

"Son, he's the smartest person in the store and can fix anything. Also, we all have matters of the heart, but that…that was weird."

Morgan nodded. "And I know weird." Both men nodded in agreement.

"Any idea what he's doing now?"

Morgan sighed and checked his watch. "It's 10:42 so it's either the Bryce kicked me out of college or is sleeping with my ex-girlfriend bad thoughts running through his head."

"WAIT, WHAT?" Big Mike looked at Morgan in shock as Morgan nodded. "That fool drove over 700 miles yesterday to find out she cheated on him?" Morgan nodded. "He needs out of this hell hole." Big Mike looked around. "We all do." Big Mike walked away as Morgan watched his friend who had his head down on the Nerd Herd Desk lost in his thoughts.

 _He looked around his room, and grabbed the last of his belongings. He started downstairs the Tron poster in tow. Many of his frat brothers told him how bad it was. He stopped in from of Bryce playing pool._

" _I don't get it, Bryce. Why are you doing this?"_

 _Bryce looked up, the usual look of confidence and cool on his face._ _"You did this to yourself."_

That, that was bad, but yesterday…yesterday may have been a new low.

 _He was walking toward the sorority houses trying to think what to say to her, when two guys walking toward him spoke._ _"Hey, Chuck!" Chuck nodded and kept walking._

 _He heard them talk after he passed them._ _"That's the dude that got kicked out for cheating."_

 _He stopped walking._ _"Yeah, I didn't cheat, actually, it's..." He was talking to no one, on a sidewalk, while everyone else was having a good time. He made his way to the Pi Delta Pi house. There was a beer pong game going on on the lawn. He looked around for something… "Oh! Hey, I'm just-" He emptied two balls into his hand. "If you guys don't mind, I'm just gonna borrow these. Continue with your game." He reached over and shut off the radio as he took a paddle as well. "Gonna have to turn this off, too." He turned toward the house ignoring the dozen or more people on the lawn. "Jill! Come on." He took the ping pong balls and started hitting them toward her window. "Jill! Hey! It's Chuck. Please, I-I want a chance to explain my side face-to-face."_

 _The window opened and Shari stood there._ _"If Jill wanted to speak to you she would have returned one of your 28 phone calls."_

" _Hi, Shari." She gave him the most sarcastic smile ever. "Is she up there?" She rolled her eyes and walked away. "Jill... I, uh, I was on break at-at work. I'm actually working at a Buy More. Of all places, yeah. And I drove, you know, 346 miles straight from Burbank to see you and to tell you that I still love you."_

 _The group behind him groan and as he turned someone cough-said_ _"Loser!" They were all laughing at him._

" _Chuck!"_

 _He turned hearing her voice._ _"Hey, hey, Jill! Hey, um, I think I've thoroughly publicly embarrassed myself enough, so you think maybe we could go talk over some coffee or something like that?"_

" _It's too late, Chuck. It's over."_

" _When you say 'it's over,' you mean, like, this conversation's over, right? To be continued at the Starbucks?_

 _Shari stuck her head out the window._ _"She's dating Bryce Larkin now, Chuck."_

 _Chuck felt like he had been stabbed in the heart_ _….again. "Bryce..."_

 _Shari continued._ _"Deal with it." Jill said something to Shari leading to ANOTHER eyeroll._

 _He stared at her._ _"Is that true?"_

 _They group behind him turned the music back on, ready to go on with their lives. She gave him a look of pity._ _"I'm sorry, Chuck."_

He heard a bell ding, and he was sure it was Morgan. He put his hand out over the hand that was dinging the bell. "Not now, Morgan." It WASN'T Morgan. Morgan's hands weren't that smooth. He gulped and looked up at the laughing face in front of him. "Kayla."

"Figures I'm moving on, and you decide to hold my hand now. You have great timing, Bartowski."

"Moving on?"

Kayla grinned at him. "Yeah, I'm headed to bigger and better things."

Chuck gave her a flat look. "You got fired again."

She rolled her eyes. "Not so much fired as the club is under new management and they decided not to retain me." Chuck crossed his arms. "Okay, fine! He doesn't think the Indy rock scene is gonna work at Spaceland."

"Wha? How could he not?" Chuck was appalled. "What proof does he have?"

"The club lost a boatload of money."

Chuck's eyes got wide. "Well…he may have proof then."

Kayla handed him a card. It simply had a phone number and the name Hartley Winterbottom. "I'm moving on, but I told him that if there was anyone out there that could make this 80s and some 90s dance music work, it's Chuck Bartowski."

"Kayla-"

She held up her hand. "It's been good kid, too bad you didn't hold my hand earlier, we could have been something."

"You mean like the time you were crying when they towed your car away and I held your hand, patted your shoulder, and told you it was all gonna be okay?"

"See, we could have been something." She reached up, ruffled his hair as he just looked up to watch her turn and stroll out of the Buy More. Chuck watched her go.

"She's so hot." Chuck turned and saw Morgan looking in the direction she left.

"She was nothing but trouble, and not the kinda trouble you want to get into, but the kind that ends up stabbing you as you sleep one night."

"That's every man's fantasy, Chuck."

Chuck just shook his head and looked at the card. He looked around the Buy More…maybe he should call.

He opened the door to Spaceland and walked inside. He ran his hand down the banister, and remembered the no sliding rule. He couldn't now, maybe later. Maybe if he was manager. Why would anyone give him a job being a manager of a nightclub?

"Hello?" the English voice cut through his thoughts. "Is someone there?"

"Chuck Bartowski, sir." He saw a very dapper looking man head toward him, in the right light he had a James Bond look to him. But in regular light, he didn't seem to have the confidence or the suaveness. He appeared to be a regular guy. "Kayla said I should see you."

"I told her to have you call, but that's Kayla."

Chuck could have said nothing, and he knew he'd blame it on Kayla. "Mr. Winterbottom, sir. I know I should have called but I wanted to do this face to face, and that's my fault sir. Kayla makes enough screw ups without anyone adding on."

Hartley studied him. "Perfect song for two people in love?"

"Wha?"

Hartley shook his head and began to walk off. "I'm sorry Mr. Bartowski, but you don't seem to be the one I'm looking for."

He watched Hartley go, and he realized he was about to be stuck in the Buy More forever. His brain kicked into high gear. "Sir, I apologize, there are just too many songs with that little information. What else can you tell me?"

Hartley paused and turned. "She keeps denying how she's feeling."

Chuck nodded. "That helps, is there anything else.

Hartley started to walk back. "He's there for her, patiently. But, he won't be a doormat."

Chuck spread his hands with a smirk on his face. "Simple, Kenny Loggins, Nobody's Fool, from Caddyshack II. Highly underrated comedy."

Hartley stared at him. "There's no one on the dance floor and nothing is working, what do you do?"

Chuck gave him a look. "Are these supposed to be hard?" Hartley raised an eyebrow. "There's only one tried and true song to get you to dance, chair dance, lean against a wall and dance, or whatever kinda dance you want. Whitney Houston, I Wanna Dance With Somebody."

"And the name," Hartley said, waving his finger at the club in general.

"I have a…hokey idea."

"Go ahead, m'boy."

"The Jungle."

"That's not very…" Chuck was smirking. "I feel I'm missing something."

"Because every night, you can open this place up with the electric guitar cranking and your DJ screaming, Welcome to the Jungle, and GnR can hit."

Hartley stood there, barely nodding. "When can you start?"

"I need to give my boss two weeks notice."

"And you staff?"

Chuck's eyes got wide. "My staff?"

"Your people, Charles. May I call you Charles." Chuck nodded. "You need your people."

Now

Chuck stopped by Hartley's table to make sure the ladies were not on a do not enter list he didn't know about. Hartley told him no. Chuck tried not to look at the people he was sitting with. They were….not your typical folks at a dance club. Chuck left them and headed toward his table. As he began to climb the stairs, AC/DC's Thunderstruck guitar lick began. He climb the stairs as the guitar riff played on. He looked around, Morgan was nowhere to be seen.

He went to his table as the guitar continued with the drums. The lyrics began, and Chuck had to talk loud."Ladies, my name is Chuck Bartowski, and may I say….Welcome, to the Jungle."

"Rowr," the redhead said to him, making a claw-like swipe.

The blonde and brunette rolled their eyes. The brunette stuck out her hand and shook Chuck's. "I'm Zondra, the devil-cat here is Carina." Carina made another swipe. Chuck nodded at her. "And, the wallflower over here, is Sarah." Chuck turned to her as she turned to him, and their eyes locked. Chuck wasn't sure when he had seen a more beautiful woman in his life.

He extended his hand toward her. "Chuck Bartowski."

"Sarah Walker," she replied. Their hands touched, and as the chorus hit, Thunderstruck. The other two women stared at the two of them, Sarah and Chuck having shook hands, but each still holding the others. Chuck really thought he could be lost in her eyes forever.

She recovered first and removed her hand. "Seriously, you're parents named you Chuck."

"I think they were sadists." She grinned. "I don't remember ever seeing the three of you here before."

Carina and Zondra exchanged a look. Sarah and Chuck hadn't taken their eyes off of each other.

"We've tried to get in before, but the big guy outside…" Carina trailed off.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you guys can get in whenever you want," Chuck still hadn't taken his eyes off of Sarah and hers off of him. His earpiece went off. "I apologize, the job has perks, but sometimes duty calls." He began to walk off.

"Will you stop back by?" Sarah asked.

Chuck smiled at her. "I'll do my best." He gave her one last smile and left.

"I think we have our in," Zondra whispered to Carina.

"Yeah, but how far in?" Carina asked, grinning. Sarah ignored them and watched Chuck walk back down stairs.

* * *

A/N: It's an idea I've had. Let me know. And yes, I know what I said I will write, V2, Second Grade, Buy More High, and Casey and Walker. They're all coming I promise. I've heard many asked how I keep them all straight. Asperger's blessing/curse. Take care…Until next time.

DC


	2. Ch 2, What's Love Got To Do With It

A/N: Just when I thought I was out…..I promise I had NO plans of doing this one right now, but then, you guys gotta go and say all these things in the reviews and I'm just over here grinning and smiling knowing where this is going….So, two things, 1. If we go forward right now with this, it will be infrequent with the updates. 2. Trust me. This will not be the normal fluff master special. (I already feel ALL the eye rolls) I have an idea and I want to explore it. However, there won't be a love triangle, hexagon, or whatever else shows do. We'll get there (you guys should know that by now.) I give you Pump Up the Jam Ch 2, What's Love Got To Do With It

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck(s), but I wore some in the 80s

* * *

Chuck was heading down the stairs, and hit the button on his earpiece. "What is JohnJohn's problem, Morgan? Those ladies were Vicky Vale level, why wouldn't he let them in?"

"He says he needs to talk to you, also, we need to up the order on the Cristal. Apparently Hartley's guests tonight really like it. Any idea why Stavros Demetrios, one of the biggest club owners in LA is here?"

Chuck laughed at his buddy. "I know what your worried about and I already asked Hartley. He's not selling us to Demetrios. If we hadn't turned things around, he would have."

Morgan paused, took a deep breath, and Chuck prepared himself. Morgan was about to go to Morgantown, the place where crazy ideas lived on in infamy. "Hey, do you find Hartley weird sometimes?"

Chuck paused and saw his friend. He cut the feed and signaled Morgan to join him. They went through the back doors and back to his office. "What do you mean, Morgan?"

"It's like at night he's this suave almost James Bond type, but during the day.."

"He's a slightly clumsy nerd who runs a nightclub," Chuck finished for him. "I'm sure he's just like me, putting on a show, if you will, for his customers."

"Maybe," Morgan replied. "Do you want me to have JohnJohn come in here?"

"Please." Morgan left giving Chuck some time to himself. He thought about the beautiful woman he saw earlier. He was struck by her eyes. A stormy blue that he could make out even through the lights and the smile she had for him. He shook his head. Those three women most certainly had boyfriends, and Chuck tried not to use his position of club manager to his advantage when it came to affairs of the heart. Chuck wanted someone who loved him for Chuck Bartowski. Not Charles Carmichael, the manager of one of the hottest clubs in the LA area.

"You called Mr. Carmichael?" Chuck turned around to see his doorman. JohnJohn was tall, not as tall as Chuck, but big. He had a soul patch that Chuck thought was a little weird for a guy JohnJohn's age, and why in the hell did a grown man who looked like that have the name JohnJohn?

Chuck remembered that he actually had a reason to call him into the office. "Is there a reason you didn't want to let those three women in here tonight?"

"They seemed like trouble." Chuck was gobsmacked. Three women that looked like that were trouble, especially the one with the blue stormy eyes. "They seemed like….hellcats. My gut told me they were trouble, and I trust my gut."

"John, can I just call you John, because JohnJohn….it just doesn't fit…well…all of that." Chuck motioned to the large man. John gave a head nod. "We want those kind of women in here. They bring men in here, and other attractive people in here. We want people to want to be here."

"I understand, they just rubbed me the wrong way."

Chuck started to answer when he saw a figure in the doorway. He sighed. He should have known it was time for her to come around. "Thanks, John." John nodded and left. "Come on in," Chuck said, as Kayla walked in and closed the door behind her.

Carina was watching Sarah. Their boss had been right, Chuck had gotten to her, and she was their best chance of getting into the club. Sarah looked as shook as Carina had ever seen her before.

"Sarah," Carina said gently. "Are you going to approach the mark?"

"Right," Sarah said, nodding. "It's just…"

"We know," Zondra said. "First Amy, then Director Graham died, then the boss…and your bad break up."

Sarah nodded. "You guys ever think of leaving this life." She was looking away, watching the people dance, having fun, having no cares about tomorrow, just concentrating on right now. "Could we live that life?"

"I don't know if we could," Carina said, pointing between her and Zondra. "But, I'm betting by you even asking these questions, you could." Sarah watched her friends a long time. She nodded and turned back toward the crowd of people. "Sarah?"

"I've seen three of the people on our list so far."

"I've tagged them," Zondra replied after she named them off. "I've also seen six more." Sarah turned around, shocked. "Girl, this is what we're trying to say. You're off your game." Sarah pursed her lips and then looked away again. "Hey, we can pull out if your not comfortable with this."

Sarah was quiet for a moment and then turned back to them. "He seems like a good guy. I don't want to do something to disrupt his life."

Carina and Zondra shared a look. Carina pushed a ear bud over to Sarah. "Listen, sweetie. Do this straight up if you think he's that good a guy, but if you get an inkling…" She didn't finish the sentence but Sarah understood. She nodded once, stood, and ran her hands over her outfit to straighten it. "You've already knocked him dead once." Sarah smiled, grabbed her clutch and headed down the stairs. Carina grabbed her drink and knocked it back. "We better call the boss."

Zondra nodded, pulled out her cellphone and made the call. "Boss, we may have a problem."

"I warned you two he'd get to her," the warm voice of their Special Agent in charge coming over the phone.

"Look, she's going to play this straight up."

"I'll let Director King know. Keep an eye on her ladies. Chuck Bartowski may shake her to her core."

Carina leaned in. "Boss, no guy is that good, especially one that runs a night club. There's got to be something to him. If there wasn't why the name Carmichael?"

"Probably the same reason you go by Carina Miller or Sarah goes by Sarah Walker."

"And we all know I'm always up to no good," Carina purred.

"Enough, Carina. Call me if anything goes pair shaped."

"We do have a slight situation," Zondra cut in. "John Casey is working the door at the club."

"Aw crap. I'll call Beckman and see if I can get him pulled. If not…Carina, will you behave?"

"Nope," the beauty replied. "But, I won't do any permanent harm to him."

"Prague wasn't permanent?"

Carina smiled wolfishly. "Play your cards right, Boss, and I'll reenact with you later."

"And on that note, good night ladies." Zondra chuckled as her boss hung up the phone.

"Sarah's done in this life," Carina said softly. Zondra nodded. "I just don't know what she sees in this guy. I mean he was named Chuck."

"He's got a nice ass," Zondra replied. Carina nodded in agreement as she took a drink.

"Kayla, why are you here?" Chuck asked.

"Because I needed to make sure you're okay." Kayla walked up to the desk, that Chuck was sitting on. "I need you to be your best. You absolute best."

"Is there anyway I can ever get out of this deal?"

Kayla grinned at Chuck. "It's not your deal to get out of. I told you, when you signed up with Winterbottom, I got 10% of the gross profits of this place. So again, I'm here to remind you that I need you to take care of yourself and run this dance club the best you can."

"No, you didn't. I found out about that whole deal after I had already agreed to a contract to work with him." Kayla shrugged. He studied her for a minute. "Who do you owe this time?" Chuck asked, crossing his arms.

"Why do you always think the worst of me?"

"Because Kayla, you are the world's biggest screwup. You make the old Buy More crew look competent."

Outside, Sarah stood at the door. She heard voices and peaked in. Chuck was standing there with a very attractive brunette. She saw the girl run her fingers over the right side of Chuck's face.

"Chuck, you need to listen," the brunette began. "I don't care what you do, who you do it with, or which way you do it. Just take care of yourself, because at the end of the day, your ass is mine. Do you understand?" Chuck rolled his eyes and nodded. The brunette kissed him on the cheek. "Say it."

"My ass is yours," Chuck replied. Sarah pulled away from the office and headed toward the door.

She tapped the ear bud to talk to her partners. "Carina, Zondra, he's not a nice guy like I thought. We'll do this another way, but not tonight, I need to prepare myself for the mark." Sarah shut off the coms before anyone could say anything. She got in her car and headed for Masion 23 where she was staying. She punched the gas on the Porsche and it took off. She was embarrassed. He had done something to her insides and he was just like all the rest of them. Her cell phone rang as she pulled into her parking spot. She looked down and saw it was the Special Agent in Charge. She rolled her eyes. She didn't want to do this but she knew she had no choice.

"Walker, secure."

"Sarah, what happened?"

"He's got some brunette in his office that he said his ass belonged to her. She doesn't care what he does, who he does it with, or anything, but he belongs to her. I heard him say it."

"Sarah-"

"DON'T START! You promised me he was different."

"I'm calling an audible. I'll make the approach."

"You shouldn't do that."

"Sarah, I will, I'll take care of this. I promise you, he's not that way."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because Chuck Bartowski doesn't have the ability to be that guy. I promise you, I'll take care of it. Get some rest." Sarah hung up. The Special Agent in Charge looked at the monitors. Beckman was sitting there watching him plus Tom King, Director of the CIA.

"Can you handle this?" Director King asked.

"I've got this. Will Casey be a problem?"

Beckman laughed. "Casey will be a problem, but no more than he normally is. How are you going to handle this?"

"The way I should have years ago…head on."

Chuck entered the club, went downstairs, got a new box of glasses, and brought them back up. As he headed toward the bar, he noticed a man leaning against the bar, a cane at his side. How did he get in here? Chuck was sure the door was locked.

"Sir, the club doesn't open for a few hours." The man at the bar turned to Chuck, and Chuck dropped the box of glasses. The man at the bar had scarring on the right side of his face, plus an eyepatch over the right eye. The man grabbed the cane and began to walk toward Chuck, favoring his right leg.

"What, no hello? I guess that's what happens when you get someone kicked out of college."

"Bryce," Chuck whispered.

"How about you pour us a drink and we have a chat."

* * *

A/N: We have the players….trust me….I promise it will be okay. I promise. Reviews are always welcomed and let's be honest it's what gave you guys this chapter this quick. Take care….see you soon.

DC


	3. Ch 3, Don't You Forget About Me

A/N: I've always loved music, and there have been some great fics centered around music. Let me tell you about a couple. The first is A Matter of Trust by MySongStory. It's a series of one-shots, and it's really good. (Full disclosure I've been helping the author a tiny bit with the newest chapter) The second, and one of my all time favorites is Permutations by uplink2. Chuck is a DJ at Stanford and Sarah is a student. It is so good. Okay, on to my fic, and I mean you guys are just seem to be enjoying this one… Dillwg, this Bryce is for you. I give you Pump Up the Jam Ch 3, Don't You Forget About Me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, and we all know deep down Sarah will never forget about Chuck. (yes, persnickety mood today)

* * *

Chuck stood there looking at his old friend, nay, nemesis. His mind began to process what he was seeing, and it wasn't good. Bryce wasn't the physical specimen he used to be. Oh, sure, he still had his good looks, but something terrible had happened to him. He still had his good hair, and the eye patch did something in a Nick Fury kinda way. But something awful happened to the right side of his body.

"Actually scratch that drink, why don't we go to my place and I get you one, because you may need it."

Chuck studied Bryce. "How do I know you won't get me on some deserted highway and kick me out of the car?"

"Good one, Chuck." Bryce took a look down at himself and then back at Chuck. There was a self-depreciating smile on his face. "If you haven't noticed, I'm pretty sure you can kick my ass right now."

"What happened to you?"

"Long story, and part of why I'm here, hat in hand, needing your help. Chuck, you're my only hope."

Chuck stared at Bryce. "Dude, you are no Leia."

"Really, even if I did the buns in my hair?" Bryce glanced at his right hand, there was scaring there as well. "Yeah, I'd look like shit in a bikini."

Chuck couldn't help but laugh. "You promise this is legit?"

"Chuck, it's so legit. And, not only that, I made a mistake back then, back at Stanford. It was a terrible mistake, one that will haunt me until the day I die, but let me tell you why I did it before you kick my ass." Chuck nodded and started toward the door. "Wait." Chuck turned toward him. "Dude, I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I screwed up your life then, and I'm so glad you overcame it."

"Apology accepted." Bryce stared at Chuck. Chuck shrugged. "You're right, I overcame it, you seem sincere and you say you're going to tell me everything, what else can I do?" Bryce opened his arms for a hug. "You're pushing it." Bryce laughed.

"I know you, Chuck, your saying you forgive me because you feel bad." Chuck started to say something but Bryce held up his hand. "Dude, I know you. Now, let me show you the rest of what's going on, you may want to retract the apology by the time I'm done." Chuck was confused but followed Bryce. The two walked out to his SUV. They climbed in and took off. Chuck noticed it was modified. Bryce didn't use the gas or break on the floor, everything was by hand. There were special modified leavers for it. He did see that the pedals were still in the vehicle. "It's so anyone can drive it." Chuck looked up at him. "Come on, the first time anyone sees it they have questions, and we both know you have all sorts of questions about everything."

"Are you in pain?"

Bryce looked over at him. "You're the second person who's ever asked me that." He shook his head. "No, I'm not. Thank you."

"Who was the first?"

Bryce grinned. "My ex-girlfriend."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I ended it." Bryce shook his head. "She wasn't the one for me, and she was only with me at the end because…I need to explain a lot." Chuck nodded. Bryce pressed some buttons. "We can't be over heard now." Chuck gave him a look and Bryce grinned. "So, after 9/11 all the government clandestine agencies came together to try and stop anything like that from ever happening again. It was called, Project OMAHA. To save a lot of time, all the data was to "Intersect" into one place, and a program would be there, the Intersect, to combine it and look for possibilities."

Chuck gave a low whistle. "That's got to be some impressive computing power."

"It doesn't exist in the man made world," Bryce replied, smirking.

Chuck thought for a minute and then turned toward Bryce, his mouth opened. "That's straight out of science fiction." Bryce shrugged. "You can't be serious. Bryce, you can't use a brain as an operating system." Bryce shrugged again, and Chuck thought for a minute. "What does that have to do with you?"

"Chuck, I'm a Special Agent for the CIA and I have my own team." Chuck's mouth dropped again. "You were to be a possible recipient for that computer program."

Chuck studied Bryce and then his mind leapt to a conclusion. "Wait…Professor Flemming's class?"

"That's why they wanted you," Bryce replied, with a sad grin. "Your mind plus your ability to see subliminal images…they were gonna try and make you CIA." Bryce took a deep breath. "Dude, I was scared it would change who you were, change who you are, and I couldn't let them do that to you, but I did it wrong, and I know I did. I've hated myself ever since."

Chuck started to move his hand but stopped. "I was gonna pat your right shoulder or something but I didn't want to hurt you, you know if…you know what, I'm gonna shut up now." Chuck studied him for a minute. "Figures, you always were the James Bond type."

Bryce laughed. They pulled in front of the shut down Weinerlicious in the Buy More Plaza. "Miss it?"

"Like a wart," Chuck quipped. "So, what are we doing here?"

Bryce pointed toward the Orange Orange. "That's a store front for our base. Come on. I've got stuff to show you, and more to explain." They got out of the SUV and headed into the store. Bryce walked to the back, typed something into the keypad and then put his palm down to have it scanned. "You help us, you can have your palm print in here too."

Chuck was grinning hard. "Really?"

Bryce laughed. "God, I've missed you, Chuck. This job sucks the life out of me some days, but having you here just for a minute reminds me of why I do it." They went downstairs and lights started coming on. Chuck was staring at everything. "Hey, tour later, we only have so much time." Chuck nodded. Bryce took a deep breath. "I wouldn't come to you now, but there are two ways this is going to happen, with or without you. I can't do to you what happened at Stanford again, so I'm gonna tell you everything, but this is happening, and I know you, you can help us."

"What can I do, Bryce, you already pretty much said I'd be a lousy spy."

"No, Chuck, you'd be a great spy. It wouldn't be by the book, but you'd get it done. What I was worried about is it would take something away from you, but I'm here to protect you, and I have friends." Bryce hit a button and some pictures went on the screen. "Now, let me know when your lost, because this is a lot." Chuck nodded.

Bryce clicked the button. "This is Langston Graham, director of the CIA. He's the one that wanted you in the CIA. I didn't trust him and the more I found on him the more I began to question what he was doing." Bryce hit another slide. "Answer, he was about to sell the Intersect to Alexi Volkoff, International Arms Dealer. I followed the money, and all the clues, and it led me to find out some very suspicious stuff about the Director. He recruited people into the CIA illegally, a fact I found out from my….one of my friends."

"Your ex?" Chuck asked softly. Bryce shook his head, grinning. "I'm sorry, I did it again."

"Nope," Bryce said looking up and smiling at his friend. "You are Chuck, and you sense these kinds of things. Yeah, she's my ex. She wasn't in love with me. We were…convenient, and she deserved better, you know. Anyway, she is a part of my team, known as the CAT Squad. The Clandestine Attack Team."

"Wait, what, that's stupid!"

Bryce grinned at him. "Someone in DC thought the CAT name would be cute. Anyway, I went after the Intersect to make sure Graham couldn't get it, but he was already there. We were betrayed by one of the team members. A fight began, and I destroyed it. Graham died in the process, the Intersect is gone, and I'm…" he gestured to his body with his left hand. "I was pretty messed up for a while, but while I was laying in that hospital bed, it became evident that Alexi Volkoff thought I had the Intersect. I still had use to the CIA and the new Director promoted me to Special Agent. I can't go in the field but I lead the remaining CAT Squad."

"What about your ex?"

Bryce grinned. "She's a great person Chuck, but it isn't there. There's no love. We're attracted to each other, we understand this life, but she wants so much more, and I'm not the one to help her get there. After the accident, there was no way she'd break up with me. So, I did with her. It's funny, her teammates keep saying its a bad breakup because she's talking more and more about a life after the CIA. They think it's because of the breakup and she wants off the team, it's because she wants a real life. She's great at this, but…."

Chuck gently laid his hand on his buddy's left shoulder. "So, are you open to a bro hug?" Bryce caught him in the best bear hug he could give him, but it was obvious strength was lacking on one side. Bryce clapped him on the back when they released. "Okay, so what's all this have to do with me?"

Bryce turned and flicked the monitor. Chuck stared at it. "Bryce, why do you have a picture of Hartley Winterbottom on the screen." Bryce didn't say anything. "Bryce, why is the owner of the club I manage on your screen?" Bryce didn't say anything. "Bryce," Chuck said softly. "That is Hartley, right?"

"Chuck, meet Alexi Volkoff."

Chuck stared at the screen and then back to Bryce and then back to the screen.

"Shit."

Bryce had grabbed Chuck a water and they were sitting at the conference table. Chuck was positive by this point it was an elaborate hoax Bryce had pulled off.

"Don't believe me, do you?" Bryce asked. Chuck shook his head.

"I've known Hartley for years, he's no weapons dealer." Bryce gave a shrug. "So what did you mean we're doing this one way or another earlier?"

Bryce nodded. "You aren't going to like this."

"As compared to the rest of this?"

"Point." Bryce pushed a file towards Chuck. Chuck opened the file.

"These women were in the club last night."

"That's right, Chuck, meet Carina Miller, DEA, Zondra Rizzo, CIA, and Sarah Walker, CIA." Bryce quit talking because Chuck was staring at Sarah's picture. "She's amazing," he said softly.

Chuck jerked his head up. "Uh, yeah…I mean, I met them last night and uh…"

"Zondra and Carina both said you were smitten with Sarah."

"Bryce…"

Bryce held up his hand. "That's my ex." Chuck paled. "Dude, trust me, it's fine. I get it, she's amazing."

"I wouldn't.."

"Chuck, I have no say in it, but she's a CIA agent."

Chuck thought for a second. "I thought you said she wanted out."

Bryce picked up his bottle to take a drink, smirking. "She does, but she wants to take down Volkoff first. Besides, why do you care…aren't you seeing someone?"

Chuck's eyebrows went up. "Who?"

"Kayla."

Chuck had taken a drink of water just as Bryce answered and nearly spit it out. "Oh, that's funny. She's the biggest screw up I've ever met, and that's saying something considering I worked at the Buy More."

Bryce sat up, interested. "Okay, I'm confused, because Agent Walker overheard you saying, 'My ass is yours."

Chuck grinned. "Kayla gets a finders fee off of me. She gets 5% of the net profits off of the club."

Bryce grinned. "Huh, how interesting. You do know she's trouble, right?"

Chuck nodded and leaned forward. "Why was Agent Walker overhearing what I was saying?" Bryce grinned, leaned back and took a drink of his water.

"She was supposed to approach you, but this is better. I need the CAT Squad in the club, as employees."

Chuck thought. "I can find jobs for two, but the third…I really don't know."

"I have an idea," Bryce said with a grin Chuck recognized. This was gonna be bad. "So to be clear you're not seeing anyone?" Chuck shook his head no. "I think Agent Walker should be your cover girlfriend."

Chuck was positive he was being punked.

* * *

A/N: So a totally different take on Bryce but one I really like. I hope you do. More insanity to come. Please, reviews are like food, they are so good…take care, see you next time.

DC


	4. Ch 4, Somebody's Watching Me

A/N: 2018 hates me….my mom is having heart surgery Monday…found out Friday…so if I'm gone a few days….

A/N 2: Everyone seems to be enjoying this. So this chapter is not exactly what you suggested Dillwg, but man I love that song.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, but I do enjoy tormenting him so.

* * *

Chuck and Bryce had talked for a while, but after a bit, it became obvious to Chuck that Bryce was dead serious. Bryce thought Chuck was in absolute danger; he was truly afraid Alexi might take Chuck out. Chuck swore up and down that there had to be some mistake, Hartley was not that kind of guy. Bryce had nodded, turned toward the screen, and turned on a tape of brutal murders, all at the hands of Alexi. Chuck didn't pass out…he wasn't far from it, but he didn't. Bryce told Chuck he needed to let Agent Walker live with him until the threat had passed. When pressed how long that would be, Bryce admitted it could be months. The agencies wanted all the players they could wrap up and get off the streets. Chuck started to refuse when he remembered how Bryce said this was happening one way or another. Bryce said the other way was to shut the club down right now, costing everyone their job. Chuck was stuck and he knew it.

Bryce explained to Chuck his new cover back story. Bryce told him how how he and Sarah had been secretly dating because the last time he had dated….well, seriously, had been Jill. Chuck looked at him, to ask how he knew and the look on Bryce's face told him not to bother. He didn't want to get all his friends hopes up with the way Jill had ended. The only problem with that plan….Morgan and Ellie. Chuck tried to counter by saying she could be his assistant, that he did have a lot to do and Hartley had been pushing him to get one. Bryce grinned, said that was a great idea, and Chuck relaxed. He was smiling when Bryce told him Sarah would be perfect as a girlfriend/assistant because no one would believe he hired her as an assistant without knowing her. Chuck buried his face in his hands knowing he was sunk.

Bryce also explained how Casey was involved in this op as well. When Chuck questioned who Casey was, Bryce simply said, "JohnJohn." That made so much sense. From what Bryce told Chuck, Casey was NSA, one of the agencies the Intersect got some of its intel from. Casey was going to put up security monitoring in his house. Bryce said to be thankful because if it had been up to Casey it would have been surveillance. Chuck was so confused by this point he didn't even bother asking what the difference was.

When Chuck got back to the club, later than he did most nights, many were already there. Some employees were beginning to get worried, and several told him perhaps he should take some time off. Chuck never took time off, he knew he should, and Bryce told him it would probably help, especially if he was going to be assisting the CIA. Chuck was in his office, when Morgan stormed in.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Morgan, calm down buddy, tonight, some stuff happened."

"Would a phone call have been too much to ask for? How about a text? I was worried sick, I almost called Ellie." Chuck paled. "Yeah, and neither of us wants that, do we?"

"Morgan, I need to tell you something. I've been keeping something from you."

Morgan straightened, and crossed his arms. "I'm listening."

Chuck took a deep breath. "I've been dating someone"

"That's good, that's real good, Chuck."

"It's been a couple of months…and…and I've asked her to move in with me." Morgan studied him, turned and headed out of the office without a word. "Well," he said, a surprised look on his face. "That went better than I hoped." Chuck got up and quickly found his bearded friend.

"So you've been dating someone on the DL and you didn't tell me? You've been seeing someone and you didn't run it past me? How am I supposed to vet them and make sure they're not going to hurt you, huh? How, Chuck?"

Chuck huffed out a breath. Hehated this dating idea but Bryce promised him it would be the best cover. How he was supposed to explain to Morgan that they were already at the exclusive dating stage he really wasn't sure.

"Maybe it was time to see if I could grow my wings and fly," Chuck replied. Morgan gave him a look, and shook his head. Luckily Prince filled the club, taking Morgan's attention away from the living situation. Chuck let his mind wander as the strange wonder known as The Batdance hit the air.

Chuck was watching the crowd as he heard Morgan say those magic words, "Stop the press Stop the press, who is that?"

He responded, "Vicky Vale, Vicky Vale." He continued to watch the club and feel it. It was how he knew what was needed at all times. Chuck let his DJ do what he wanted, but sometimes, he could just feel the energy, and tonight the energy was off the charts.

Morgan grabbed Chuck's arm and he turned to see what Morgan wanted. As he turned he laid eyes on her just as Kim Basinger said, "I just gotta know, are we gonna try to love each other?"

Morgan looked at Chuck and then at Sarah, and then back to Chuck. Morgan grinned, patted Chuck on the arm, and walked off muttering, "The old dog still has it."

Chuck recovered first. "Sorry, he really gets into the Batdance."

"I mean who wouldn't?" She replied with a shoulder bounce. Chuck grinned at her. "Anyplace we can talk?" She took a step toward him and grinned. "Alone?" she asked softly. He nodded, offered her his hand, like an exclusive boyfriend would, whatever the hell that meant, and led her to his office. He opened the door for her to go in, and followed behind her. He picked up the remote and clicked on some soft music. Nina Simone started over the speakers. Chuck realized what he had done, and he quickly went to turn it off.

"No, that's good, we need to look like there's something something going on and that music helps." Chuck nodded. "I'm glad you agreed to this plan, I'd hate to see something happen to you. No one deserves to end up like those people Bryce showed you."

Chuck shoved his hands into his pockets and titled his head, looking at her. "Isn't this a bit much?" He held up his hands. "Hear me out. You are obviously an important agent if you've been part of the secret service detail, so obviously there are more important people to guard than me."

"Chuck, Bryce thinks you're worth saving." Chuck nodded and looked away. "He…told me what all happened…all of it." He turned toward her and she grinned as she held up her hands much the same way he did. "Hear me out," she said, still grinning. Chuck laughed. "Listen, he didn't do it the best way, the nicest way, but he was trying to save your life, keep you from this life. Not because you couldn't succeed, but if you did…he'd hate himself."

"You two…close?" He knew the answer to the question, the question was how would she answer.

Sarah studied him. "We tried to be, but we realized while we had much in common, it was all in this life, and well…I'm not as about this life as he is. I'm good at what I do, but…." She shrugged and looked away.

Chuck cleared his throat and she turned back. "Thank you. For this. I mean I know nothing is happening, but still…what your doing is above and beyond, and I do appreciate it. I think it's a little ridiculous, but I do appreciate it."

She closed the distance between them, taking his hand. "I'm not letting Alexi kill you."

He made a face. "I mean, Alexi? He's always been Hartley. He's a nice old guy."

"Shall I play the tape again?" Chuck blew out a breath, frustrated.

"Okay, but living together?"

Her eyes twinkled. "Casey wanted to put in surveillance equipment which means he'll see you in all sorts of state of dress."

"It's the state of undress that concerns me," he muttered. Sarah giggled at that. "So, I guess we have work to do?" Sarah raised an eyebrow. "You know, learning about each other."

"Chuck, I'm a spy, you can't know about me."

Chuck tilted his head to the side. "Sarah, I have to know something about my fake girlfriend, I mean no one will believe me, if I don't know anything about her."

Sarah grinned. "So you're saying that you need a back story for this cover. Well, I could prepare a dossier."

"Orrrrr," he began. "Here me out, but maybe, just maybe we go out to dinner, the way real people do it, and here's the good news, at the end of the night, there's no pressure….because you're coming home with me." He grinned at that. She gave him a friendly shoulder bump. "Never worry Agent Walker, I won't ever do anything inappropriate."

She grinned at him. "That's probably best. I hope this doesn't cause any problems with your current girlfriend."

Chuck stared at her. "Me either….who's my current girlfriend."

Sarah smirked. "The one who made you say your ass belongs to me."

"Kayla?" Chuck knew what she was thinking, but he was enjoying this since he had been jerked around by this….whatever it was. "Kayla got a finder's fee for getting me this job….not that she got me this job but she seems to think she did. Kayla is trouble, a lot of trouble."

"She's attractive," Sarah countered.

"So are you and your friends and two of them scare me a little." She studied him a second, and watch the worry grow over his face that he may have said something inappropriate. "I…uh…I mean…uh…"

"Well, since we are supposed to be in a cover relationship I guess it would be good when I go to kiss you, you not run away."

Shock covered Chuck's face. "Kiss?"

She stepped up to him a smirk on her face. "Chuck we're living together, selling the cover is going to require us to have many…moments….in public."

"I'mnotrealgoodwithPDA," he sputtered out as fast as possible.

"Chuck…if you don't…you could die."

"Oh boy," me mumbled. "For the record they never make you…" he made a motion between the two of them.

"No. I mean it happens sometimes because the people involved want it too, but make me. That would be akin to prostitution." Chuck nodded. The door opened and JohnJohn stood there. "Hello to you to…John."

"Security set up, Walker. You sure you don't want surveillance?"

Sarah turned toward him. "You wanna see him in his boxers that bad?"

Casey looked at Chuck. "No, I'll leave that to you. Bed's a double, so not a lot of room. Hope you like snuggling." He laughed at his own joke and left.

Chuck turned to Sarah. "It's like I wasn't even here. Uh, I can sleep on the couch you know."

"And if someone busts in, you'll be dead before I could do anything about it," Sarah replied.

"I just hate for you to have to sleep on the couch."

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Chuck, you said you wouldn't do anything inappropriate."

"I won't, Sarah, I promise."

"Good, then if during the night I should happen to cuddle with you you'll be respectful. I'm gonna go arrange for my vehichle to be taken to your house." With that she turned and left with a smirk. She nodded at Carina and Zondra who had eyes on the office.

"So did Bryce's sitrep pay off?" Carina asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Sarah said grinning.

"Walker, what did you do?"

"I messed with him a little. He asked questions he already knew the answer to."

"And…."

"And I have a job, to keep him safe." She turned and looked toward the office. "But maybe I can enjoy it a little."

Carina grinned. "Atta girl, Walker. Atta girl."

A/N: Poor Chuck. Three CAT squad members and Bryce against him….poor boy hasn't a prayer. Reviews are always appreciated. See you soon.

DC


	5. Ch 5, PYT

A/N : Everyone still seems to be enjoying this. This chapter has gone through multiple title changes because song titles work well, but the lyrics…not so much. This was gonna be a more serious fic, but I decided I wanted more fluff….so….fluff I will. Ch 5 PYT

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, and I can't moonwalk…well.

* * *

Chuck sat down at his desk to do some quick work. He didn't know what was going on in his life, but he did know it had just got interesting. He thought back to the last part of his and Bryce's meeting.

"Dude, I'm telling you Hartley would never hurt me," Chuck insisted, still not believing Hartley and Alexi were the same person.

Bryce pulled up the screen again, and pointed at the bloody body. Disgust was on Chuck's face. "That's the arms dealer he thought was giving away secrets to intelligence agencies." Chuck shuddered. "That was his friend!"

Chuck shook his head. "I think you're overreacting."

"Yeah, well, I don't want to see anything happen to you, besides…." He trailed off, and Chuck watched Bryce's face. A grin came over his handsome features. "Maybe you're doing me a favor."

Chuck had known Bryce for some time, and he knew when Bryce was up to something, and Bryce Larkin was up to something. Chuck leaned back, arms crossed, interested. Bryce hit the button again, and Sarah's picture came up. "Sarah Walker."

"Your ex?"

"Yes, Chuck, pay attention. She wants a 'good guy' but she doesn't think she deserves one, or can be with a regular guy."

Chuck shook his head quickly and made a face. "Why can she not be with a regular guy, or think she deserves one?"

"She's done wetwork for the CIA," Bryce replied. Chuck was silent. "They were all bad guys."

"She saved lives?" Chuck asked softly. Bryce nodded. Chuck's mind began to spin. What was Bryce's endgame, what was he up to?" Chuck studied Bryce. Might as well try to find out the truth. "What are you playing at, Bryce?"

Bryce looked down at the ground and back at Chuck. "You two….I hurt both of you, in different ways, but I didn't treat either of you the way you deserved. I tried to protect you but I went about it wrong, with her…I thought she was like me. I thought she just wanted…fun, you know, just…being with someone."

"Warm body on a cold night?" Bryce looked at Chuck. There wasn't judgment there but the attempt to understand. Bryce nodded. "Someone who was going through the same thing you were?"

"Yeah, and she wasn't." Bryce sighed. She wanted a life. She wanted, wants, a family and the hole nine yards." Bryce looked at his friend. "I can't. I don't know how. She overwhelmed me with what she wanted. She didn't have to tell me, anyone could see it, except her partners who can't ever fathom what she wants. She thinks she's not good enough and she's been trying to figure out how to make a real honest to goodness life with me. I have no idea how to have that, even now. She feels stuck. There's no one in the CIA who she would be with that feels that way, and she doesn't think she deserves to be loved by an innocent civilian." Bryce looked away.

"Are you seriously trying to set us up with each other?"

"No," Bryce said, laughing. He cocked his head to the side and shrugged. "Maybe. I'm telling you more about her than I've told her about you. I've told her enough that she is….interested. And, you made quite the impression the other night."

"Bryce, don't. Man, I don't have time for this. Besides, what is someone like her gonna see in a nerd like me? We both know as soon as this is over she's going to go to her next assignment."

Bryce shook his head. "No, I don't. I think she's done after this, so if she is, maybe she could stay here, in sunny California." Chuck shook his head. "Come on, buddy, what would it hurt? What's the worst thing that could happen, you fall for her and realize you're hiding behind the Charles Carmichael mask?"

There was a knock on the door, pulling Chuck out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw Sarah. "Ready for our…date."

Chuck grinned. "Wow, Sarah, such…enthusiasm."

"Chuck," she said, shoulders slumping but grinning. She came inside and shut the door. "You need to be serious."

Chuck shook his head. "Sarah, do you want Hartley to believe us?" She raised an eyebrow. "Then trust me, being serious is not how I would be with the girl of my dreams." She laid a hand on her chest and batted her eyelashes making Chuck laugh out loud. "Yes, you. I would try and make you laugh, I would try to…woo you."

"Woo?"

"Yes, Sarah, woo, so you see I am taking this seriously…muy seriously."

She studied him a second and nodded. "Then I guess I have a lot to learn from you." Her voice dropped and became quite breathy. "Will you teach me?"

All the moisture left Chuck's mouth. "I think you're doing fine," he rasped causing Sarah to laugh.

-ooooo-

They entered the Mexican restaurant and were shown to a table. Chuck looked around and noticed the restaurant seemed quite empty. Not that he would really know how busy it should be on a week night, or a weekend. He rarely went out. He was mostly at the club.

"What's good?" Sarah asked. Chuck gave her a sheepish look.

"Okay, total honesty, most nights I'm at the club so…this is all a Morgan Grimes suggestion."

"That would be the bearded fellow, best friend of one Chuck Bartowski," Sarah replied, grinning.

"Oh, checking up on me, huh, Sarah?" She bounced a shoulder, grinning. "Okay, so even the score, tell me something about you."

She gave him a look. "Chuck, I can't tell you anything about myself, I'm a CIA agent." Chuck studied her a second and sat back, nodding. "I'm sorry, it's for your safety."

"Really?" he asked. "No, I'm serious, is for mine, or yours?"

"What does that mean?" She asked, a touch of anger in her voice.

He raised his hands up. "Whoa. Stop. I'm not saying you necessarily. I'm saying, as a CIA agent, no one can really get close to _you_ if you can't give them a part of yourself."

"That's crazy," she scoffed.

"Okay," Chuck said. "So I assume you read my files?"

She nodded. "Yes, Chuck Bartowski-"

"No, Charles Carmichael."

She gave him a look. "Chuck-"

"Charles," he insisted a smirk on his face.

She bit the inside of her lip to keep from smiling. "So, you're trying to point out that you have a 'cover' name as well."

"No," he drawled, leaning back, stirring his drink with his straw. "I'm assuming that Sarah Walker is your legal name. How you're paid, addressed by your superiors, et cetera, et cetera." She nodded. "So you don't have a cover name in Sarah Walker, that's who you are. But who is Sarah Walker?"

She narrowed her eyes, thought for a second, and leaned forward. "How are you confusing me about this. It's what I do for a living?" Chuck threw his head back and laughed.

"Okay, if you go on a mission, are you addressed in the field by your target as Sarah Walker?"

"No," she confirmed. "I would use another name."

"Exactly," Chuck said, like he had proven something.

"Exactly what?"

"Exactly, you are Sarah Walker. People tied to you can't be found because you don't use your birth name." She studied him and nodded for Chuck to continue. "I'm not asking you where you grew up or your best friend in 5th grades favorite doll, but simply, what kind of music does Sarah Walker like?"

"Well, I have no idea anymore what my birth name is, don't ask," she added quickly. He gave a quick salute with a grin and pursed her lips but laughed good naturedly. "I also didn't have a best friend in the 5th grade and no idea what type of music I like." Chuck stared at her. "I'm serious." He said nothing. He just kept staring. "Chuuuuck."

"Ah-ha!" She gave him a look like he was crazy. "You use whining and pouting to get your way sometimes."

"I do not," she replied, drawing back. "No." She thought for a second. "Oh God, did I?" Chuck nodded, grinning. She laid her head on the table. "I am awful, the only time I talk to people is when it's other agents, or a mark."

"Well, for the next couple of days, you can practice on me. I'll be gentle." She looked up at him, and shook her head at his grin.

"Days? Chuck, you'll be lucky if this assignment is only six months."

Chuck's mouth dropped. "You'll be living with me for six months."

She gave him a sad smile. "Probably longer."

"That's gonna put a serious crimp in your sex life," he muttered. She gave him a look. "Seriously. You're gonna play the part of my live in girlfriend and I make the honest comment that this job is going to put a serious crimp in your sex life as going too far."

She shook her head, laughing. "Okay, one, you're right. Two, it's not like it's been that great."

"Explains why Bryce had so many different girlfriends," Chuck muttered. Sarah's mouth dropped open as she laughed. "What? I mean you'd of thought…nevermind." She reached over and took his hand. He looked down and then back up at her. "I'm sorry if my hand sweats."

"Does your hand sweat often?"

"Only when I'm nervous."

"Do I make you nervous….Chuck?" She was grinning at him. He had been holding his own against her all night, but now…now she clearly had the upper hand.

Chuck took a deep breath. "Nervous. A woman as beautiful as you, I'm going to have to play your fake boyfriend and convince people that we're together. That someone as wonderful, beautiful, and funny as you could be with someone like me? Hell yes I'm nervous."

"I'm not that funny," she muttered.

Chuck tilted his head to the side. "You're hilarious. I don't know who told you you're not, but they're an idiot." She stared at him and began to grin.

-ooooo-

Carina looked up from the monitor. She had gotten the location of the date from Morgan, paid the hostess to seat Chuck and Sarah where the camera bug was planted, and was watching the whole thing go down. She spun her chair. "I think it was you who told her she wasn't funny, wasn't it, Boss?"

"Shut up, Carina," Bryce replied. The smile on his face told a story of him not being that upset.

-ooooo-

"So, here it is," Chuck said, opening the door for her. "I'll need to get you a set of keys….you already have a set, don't you?" Sarah was fighting the grin on her face. "You've already had your clothes moved in here too, haven't you?"

"They should be in a suitcase in your room. Don't worry, I won't unpack."

Chuck spun toward her. "Are you trying to blow the cover?!"

Sarah was taken aback by his reaction. "Am I missing something?"

"Are you missing something? I thought you spies were good."

She drew herself up. "We are the best."

"Well, obviously you're not," he sputtered. He lowered his voice. "Do you know what Ellie will say when she sees you haven't unpacked?"

"Ellie?" Sarah thought for a moment. "You're sister Ellie?" Chuck nodded. "What is your sister doing in your room?"

"First, leave her boundary issues out of this for a moment, and just accept she has them," Chuck replied. Sarah thought that was slightly adorable. "Second, if she sees you unpacked, what is she going to think?"

"That I might…"

"Go on, finish that thought. Finish the thought of the guy who's best friend slept with his girlfriend and his parents left him. Go ahead and tell me how the woman who raised me as her own child in a way, and never really has let go, tell me what she's going to think." Sarah sighed, and headed to the bedroom. "I'd offer to help but…well."

"Oh come on, we're gonna be together for a while."

"I'm sorry, Sarah," he said in a soft voice. She turned around and saw he was bothered by the whole thing.

"Hey, it's not your fault," she said, coming back toward him and taking his hand. "This is not on you, it's on bad people, okay, and besides, if I have to be someone's fake girlfriend, I'm kinda glad it's yours."

"You barely know me."

She grinned at him. "Chuck, I've been hearing about you for a long time."

"Huh, so Bryce isn't a total jerk."

"No," Sarah replied. "Not a total one. Now, come on and help me handle my unmentionables."

"Brazen, woman. Brazen."

"You're a snuggler aren't you?" Sarah asked as they headed toward the bedroom.

"Never had anyone complain," he replied. Sarah looked back at him. "Okay, fine, Jill complained incessantly."

"Jill's an idiot," Sarah said, looking straight into his eyes. With that she turned and walked into their room.

"I kinda think Bryce is too for not figuring out how to be with you," he said softly to himself.

* * *

A/N: I HAVE A PLOT! It's a lot of fluff. It's different fluff. This will not be your normal they meet, fall in love, and get married in a few chapters. Reviews are appreciated. Take care, see you soon

DC


	6. Ch 6, Do You Wanna Touch Me

A/N : Wanna know the difference between serious and fluff? This chapter could be something very, very serious….it isn't. Premedicate kids. I plan on nearly killing these two with the fluffiness this chapter. Ch 6 Do You Wanna Touch

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, and if you don't know the works of Joan Jett, I highly encourage you to get familiar.

* * *

He didn't snuggle that night…he wasn't sure he slept. He kept telling himself it was because he was so used to being at the club late and he didn't to sleep that early. He really wanted to believe that. When she got out of bed, he made sure his eyes didn't open. When he heard her changing clothes he wanted to squeeze them shut, but he knew she'd see it. He felt her looking at him, and he thought he heard her softly chuckling.

"Maybe you can get some sleep while I'm out on my run," he heard her say.

He thought for a second, she was a spy, so there was no use lying that he didn't sleep well, but he did have a reason. "I'm just not used to going to bed that early." He rolled over to look at her as he said it. She was dressed in running clothes. Nothing provocative, but he had a feeling she would look good in a hefty trash bag. "The nightclub," he added.

The amused smile on her face told him she wasn't believing one word of it. "Uh huh. Sure Chuck."

He sat up. "I don't go to sleep that early," he insisted.

She was full on smirking now. "You know what's funny, I've had to sleep near other people before and I never had looked forward to snuggling. Last night…well, I thought I was going to get the world famous snuggling…and then you didn't give it to me."

His mouth dropped open. "So…so I'm clear…you want me to give it to you….the snuggling," he quickly added.

She shrugged. "I mean I was open to it. Now…" she shrugged and began to walk off. He knew his mouth was working trying to speak but nothing was coming out. She looked over her shoulder at him. "Gotcha."

He collapsed back on the pillow as he heard her leave, laughing the entire time. "She is gonna kill me," he said to himself.

-ooooo-

She ran about a half mile, checking to make sure no one had tailed her, and entered the black van that was parked on the street. She blew out a breath as she sat down in the van and Bryce handed her a blueberry muffin. She looked at it, and took a bite. Fiber, fruit, all the stuff a spy _should_ eat.

"Well?" She looked at him. The smirk on his face told her that he had expected exactly what had happened last night. "Is your silence your admission that I was right and you were wrong."

She huffed a breath and shook her head. "I didn't know guys like him still existed."

"They broke the mold when they made Bartowski," he said seriously. He grinned.

"Oh just ask," she said, slightly irritated.

"Did you get the snuggle?"

She chuckled. "I don't think he slept all night."

"Walker!"

She slapped his arm. "I mean he was too scared to go to sleep. Nothing, and I mean NOTHING happened."

"So I'm right?"

Sarah fought to not roll her eyes. "You are right about Zondra, and god…could you imagine him with Carina? No, I'm the only one that can do this." She looked at Bryce. "A week. How much can he blow the cover in a week?" Bryce shrugged. "If it's going too bad, I'll make the call and move it forward."

"Normal bet?"

"Seriously, a blizzard?"

"What can I say, I like the pumpkin pie one."

"Bryce," she began. "Is he gonna be able to handle it if I have to work with him on being a couple who lives together?"

His eye twinkled as he grinned. "The bigger question is, can you?"

-ooooo-

 _The next night_

Joan Jett and the Blackhearts Do you Wanna Touch Me blasted through the club as Chuck opened the door to his office. He danced his way into his office. As the chorus played, he gave a few hip thrusts to the side, lost in the music.

"You know," Sarah said, sitting on the couch, scaring the life out of him. "Seeing your moves there…" she trailed off chuckling at him.

"Go on," he said, holding his chest, his heart pounding.

She studied him for a second, got up, and strode over to him slowly, almost stalking, but much sexier. She stood in front of him and looked him up and down. "A girl could feel bad the way you've been treating me." Chuck blushed to his roots. "Chuck, we're gonna have to have a class."

"A class?" he asked, his voice rising an octave. Sarah nodded. "On what?" he squeaked.

"How to be my boyfriend," she replied. He began to speak and her look cut him off. "Look, this isn't just boyfriend and girlfriend dating. This is me living with you, and there has to be…more. I get it, you're trying to be respectful, and I appreciate it, but if it gets you killed…" she trailed off shaking her head. "What I'm saying is I don't want you dying over something stupid."

"I am sorry," he said softly.

"It's okay, you're a civilian and you don't have the training or are expected to know this stuff."

Chuck shook his head. "No, you. I'm sorry that you are having to do this stuff with me."

She cocked her head to the side. "Okay, let me explain some things because Bryce warned me. First, most of the time I have to do this its for a few nights, and it's with another agent. We're both trained and know how to do this. Any other time, it's been with a high value target who's usually a jerk, and I'm having to knock his paws off of me. And before you ask, no, there is no sex."

"That's good..I guess." She gave him a look. "I mean, some of those guys had to be good looking and I'm assuming you are a human and doing things….I'm gonna shut up."

She was quiet for a second. "Bryce," she said softly, and then cleared her throat. "That's how we ended up together."

"Someone who knew what you were going through?" She nodded her head. "Hey, no judgment. You two had to be incredible together." She raised and eyebrow. "OH GOD NO! That's not what I meant. I was just saying…you two, spying…I am just gonna shut up, dig a hole, and bury myself in it."

She was laughing at this point. "I'm telling all you all of this, so that you understand, there may be…feelings on your side and you're not used to dealing with them."

"I mean if we're being honest, you're alright." She raised an eyebrow and he shrugged making her giggle. "Okay, can we both be honest, how the hell did someone like you end up with someone like me? Cover wise?"

"What are you saying, Chuck, that I'm a catch?" He gave her a flat look and she laughed. "Chuck," she said softly, straightening his shirt, and smoothing the wrinkles out of it. "First off, you have to quit jumping when I do this, a girlfriend would."

"There's no one around," he choked out.

"True, but consider it practice." She looked him right in the eye. "I have no problem finding this cover believable on my end, just saying."

He blinked a few times. "Someone as incredible as you with a guy like me?"

She cocked her head slightly to the side. "Chuck, you're pretty incredible," she said softly. The door opened as she was leaning in. Chuck wasn't sure for what. He knew it couldn't be for a kiss, until he heard the door, and then he was sure that's what she was doing.

"OH! Sorry guys!" Morgan said. "Chuck, tonight's slow, I was coming to tell you, why don't you take off. Hartley is all over me to get you to take some days. He wants a dinner with you two one night as well."

Chuck looked at Sarah who had turned back around to him. "Wanna get out of here?" he asked softly. She nodded. Morgan left, shutting the door behind him. "That's quite impressive the way you heard Morgan coming and was gonna give me a cover kiss."

"I didn't hear Morgan," she said, shrugging. She let go of him, grabbed her purse and headed to the door, Chuck just standing there. "Come on, we have work to do at home."

"Work?" he croaked.

"Yeah, I've got to work with you on the cover."

"Cover?"

"Yep," she said grinning and left the office.

Chuck looked up at the ceiling. What in the hell was going on?

-ooooo-

Sarah got in bed beside Chuck in a tee shirt and sleep shorts. She took a deep breath. "We have to get used to each other, so as not to blow our cover to Hartley." Chuck nodded. "So where do you like a girlfriend to touch you?" Chuck turned red. "You're adorable," she blurted out. "I don't mean sexually." He swallowed. "Okay, let's try this. Trust me?"

He looked her directly in the eye. "I do, but I also feel like you might mess with me if you could."

"Go with that feeling," she said winking. She took her right hand and brushed the back of her fingers along his left cheek. His breath caught. "Good," she said softly. She trailed her fingers along his face. She felt him try to pull away, but he didn't. His eyelids were fluttering. "That's it, don't pull away. This is what I'm talking about." Her hand cupped the back of his neck and his eyes rolled back in his head as she stroked behind his ear with her thumb. "Good," she said again. His head fell forward. She reached with her other hand and pulled his chin up.

"Sarah," he said softly. "This isn't fair to you."

She grinned at him. "Chuck, what I'm about to do isn't going to be fair to you."

He blushed, but managed a grin. "I mean I can suffer through it."

"I'll be gentle," she said as she began to move towards him and then paused, her eyes twinkling. "Unless you rather I didn't?"

"I trust you, remember?" he said softly. Her lips captured his with that. She felt the moan in his throat. She nipped at his bottom lip and slowly swept his mouth with his tongue. She pulled away, and brushed back one of his curls with her hand. "That was quite gentle."

"Don't think your ready for anything more," she said with a smirk. Chuck groaned and fell back against the pillows. "There's more." He looked up at her. "I'm gonna need you to snuggle with me every night."

"I get it, it's so I get used to being around you and not accidentally blow the cover."

"Sure," she said, shrugging. While Chuck was trying to process that she flipped over, pressed her back against his chest, pulled his arm over her shoulders and was asleep in seconds. Chuck was sure he wouldn't sleep at all. In minutes he was asleep.

-ooooo-

The door to the black van opened, and the man sat down in the seat. Bryce handed him coffee and stayed silent.

"How is he doing?" the man asked in a British accent.

"As well as can be expected," Bryce replied, grinning. "What about you, Hartley?

"As well as can be expected," he parroted nodding his head. The men began to talk and it was several hours later before Hartley left the van and Bryce pulled away.

* * *

A/N: WHA? Poor Chuck….poor, poor Chuck…it's only gonna get worse. Remember different kinda fluff. Reviews are appreciated. Take care, see you soon

DC


	7. Ch 7, Secret

A/N: I hesitate to post this. I'm not sure you guys can handle it. I'm gonna chance it though. This chapter title is killing me, but nothing fit this fic better, even though it's not from the 80s. Released in 1990 and topping the charts in 1991, Secret by Heart tells of two people who come from different walks of life that can't tell anyone about their relationship….I mean if that's not on the nose I don't know what is. We still having fun, because I am, but we're gonna get a hair serious this chapter. Ch 7, Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, but I did once own an 8 track…don't know what that is? Sigh…I'm old

* * *

 _One week after the night of snuggling_

They walked out of the meeting, neither saying a word to the other, neither noticing Bryce smirking. They made their way to Sarah's Porsche and climbed in.

When the doors shut she spun to him. "You know I thought you were different, Chuck. I thought you weren't like anyone else!"

Chuck look insulted. "Me!" He sputtered. "ME!? At least I'm honest. You could have told me what you did, instead of letting Bryce spring that on me. I get it, Demetrios has always seemed like a gangster, but I could have used a heads up. I just finished that deal."

Sarah looked at him like he was insane. "What are you talking about? I didn't tell him about Demetrios. You did."

"Why would I tell him about Demetrios? What do I know? How did I know you guys wanted him?"

Sarah sat there quietly. "You didn't tell Bryce?" Chuck shook his head. "Well only you, and I knew about your Demetrios deal."

A thought came to Chuck. "No….Hartley did as well." He said slowly.

Sarah nodded. "You mean Alexi, but why the hell would Alexi tell Bryce about the deal?"

"Are we in trouble?" Chuck asked. She looked at him. "If we act on this, it might show you're a spy in the club."

Sarah grinned at him. "I'm fine, Chuck. Trust me."

Sarah took his hand, and Chuck looked down at it and back at her. "You know this is a bad idea, right?"

"You said the same thing a few days ago," pulling him towards her.

"No, you did, I didn't have time to say anything, your tongue was in my mouth."

She stopped, her face inches from his. "Is that a complaint?"

"You know it's not," he said grinning.

-ooooo-

 _The morning after the snuggling._

Sarah woke up, having had possibly the best sleep of her life. She felt the most comfortable safe weight, and pressure behind her. She snuggled back into her, and the arm wrapped around her, pulling her close. She pulled the arm tighter around her, and played with the back of his hand. God, she owed Bryce a blizzard. She'd buy him one every day for the rest of her life. For a second she wondered what it would be like, to wake up like this every day. From the second she saw Chuck Bartowski she wondered how she ever thought there might be something between her and Bryce. Chuck made her feel things she never had before. Chuck made her want things that she only dared dream about. She looked over her shoulder at his curly hair that she wanted to run her hands through. That's when she noticed he was awake.

"Hey," she said softly. She was fighting away tears in her eyes.

He began to sit up, pulling her in to comfort her. Every fiber told her to run. Her heart told everything else to shut the hell up and wrapped herself against him.

"Chuck…I'm tired of this life." She felt him begin to let go. "No!" she said quickly. "Not you, not this job, just the whole spy stuff." He wrapped his arms around her.

"Look, I know I'm probably not the guy you want to be with," he began.

"I thought you were smart," she muttered. He was quiet for a second. She looked up at him. "Don't you get it. This is what I want. To be with someone. Really, not for a few days then off to a mission. Not someone to scratch an itch, but really be."

"Then do it," Chuck replied. "Sarah, just do it."

"I don't know how, I'm scared," she said softly, looking down.

"Can I help?"

She looked up at his eyes. He was serious. Of course he was. God, Bryce had warned her. He had warned her over and over that if she was serious about what she wanted he could be the one.

"Maybe, but you could get hurt," she admitted.

"Sarah, I trust you to protect me."

"Chuck, no one will ever physically hurt you, I promise."

"Then what do I have to be scared of?"

"Me," she said softly. "That I'll hurt you." She took a deep breath. "I'm going to be here six months. I have no idea how to be a real girlfriend, I have no idea how to be a real wife, a real person, a real anything. All I know is running missions, and emotions aren't supposed to be involved in missions."

"Well, that's stupid." She raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Aren't you more likely to work harder to protect someone you care about?" She sat up looking him right in the eye. "Am I wrong?"

"I don't think so," she admitted. "Chuck, what I'm about to propose is dangerous for you. We can't tell anyone, which will work given our circumstances."

"What are you saying, Sarah?"

"I've never met anyone like you, anyone I've ever felt things for like this." Chuck sat there, gobsmacked. "Chuck, will you help me try? With you?"

"So I'm crystal clear," he began. "Our cover is living together boyfriend and girlfriend?" She nodded. "And you are proposing we try to have a relationship under the cover?"

"Yes."

Chuck swallowed. "Exactly what kind of relationship?"

She grinned, and slid her hand up his tee shirt. "Well, since we're _forced_ to be living together I guess it will have to be exclusive."

"I mean that makes a lot of sense," Chuck said, his mind spinning.

"We don't have to do this."

"Oh, so you're actually implying that you think I can say no to you?" the look on his face made her heart race. It made things in her turn gooey that she didn't even know she had. "You think I could ever say no to you?"

"God, this is such a bad idea."

"So we shouldn't?" he asked, hurt in his voice. She smiled, and rubbed the back of her fingers on her left hand across his right cheek. She snaked her hand around his neck and rubbed that spot on the back of his neck he loved. "That's cheating," he croaked.

"I know," she said, a wicked smile on her face. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"I already told you, Sarah, there is nothing I can do about it," he nearly whimpered.

"Such a bad idea," she said as her lips attacked his. The kiss was different than last night. It had been soft and exploratory. This one started that way, but exploded into much more, quickly. She flung one leg over him, straddling him her hands around the back of his head, her thumbs right in front of his ears. He traced his fingers along her back and she arched it. She pulled her lips from his and looked into his eyes. "For the record, I have never done this during a mission. The only other guy I've been with from a mission is Bryce."

"For the record, what exactly is this?" She smirked. "I mean I'm sure you've had to kiss guys, right?" She nodded. "So you must mean, the sex."

"The sex?"

"Yeah it's where two people-"

She cut him off. "I'm well aware of what the sex is, but I had a different idea."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I thought we'd make love and I'd blow you mind." Chuck's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "That is, if your okay with that."

"YEPPERS!"

"Good, and Chuck."

"Yeah, Sarah."

"Thank you for trusting me," she said as she began to discard his clothes and kiss him.

"Anytime, Sarah," is what he tried to say as her lips assaulted his. He wasn't sure she heard him, but he was pretty sure she got the message.

-ooooo-

A few hours later Sarah found herself at Castle at a meeting of the CAT Squad. Carina and Zondra were grinning the entire briefing, Bryce was pointedly ignoring them, but he had his own smile on his face.

"We need to find an in with Demetrios," Bryce said to the group. He looked over at Sarah. "Whatever we do, we can't expose you or Chuck." She nodded.

"Yep, wouldn't want those two exposed," Carina said, smirking.

"That would compromise their cover if they were exposed," Zondra added in. Sarah looked from one to the other. Were they implying…

"Although from the way she's smiling, humming, and just freaking glowing I think she's been both exposed and compromised. Multiple times," Carina added in.

"Ladies," Bryce said trying to keep a straight face. "Sarah Walker is the epitome of professionalism. I'm sure anything that has been done, has been for the greater good."

"From the look of her it did her some greater good," Carina retorted.

Bryce turned to Sarah. "Will you please tell these two idiots that nothing happened so they'll knock it off?"

Sarah looked at Bryce, and then at Carina and Zondra. Sarah had been the glue of this team, did things by the book, she never stepped out of line on missions. She was…what had Zondra called her? A wallflower. She had had fun, but nothing insane like these two. Greater good? What the hell had the greater good done for her? She was done with the CIA when this was done. DONE. That had nothing to do with Chuck, that was for herself, and it was so freeing, and right now, she was with a guy…a great guy. She looked at the three of them and thought the hell with it.

"Oh, something happened all right," Sarah said, knocking the laughing faces of all three of them. "You're all right," she said, leaning back in her chair. "I was exposed, compromised, over and over." Carina's eyebrows went up. "And I plan on continuing that the entire time this mission is going on. It's not for the greater good either, it's for my good, for Chuck's good, because, damn, we're good together. So here's what you three are gonna do. I have watched your backs ever since we all teamed up. I have covered for you, and you are gonna cover for Chuck and I, and when this is over, he and I will figure out what happens between us, but there is one thing for certain. I am done."

There was absolute silence in the room. The three looked from one to another. Finally Carina stood up.

"It's about damn time, Blondie," she said, and she came around the table and hugged Sarah. Zondra joined in. The three turned and looked at Bryce.

"You better protect him," Bryce said softly.

"Oh, I will."

"I mean his heart," Bryce added. "You two deserve a shot to be happy." Sarah beamed at her friends. She thought things couldn't get more perfect.

-ooooo-

The knock on her door was insistent. She swung it open to see Alexi standing there. "Come in, Alexi." Alexi entered the apartment and shut the door behind him.

"Nice place you have here," Alexi said. She shrugged, sat down on the couch and waited. "Did you know you money man has a girlfriend?"

"I could care less what Chuck does," Kayla answered.

"Well, perhaps you should," Alexi answered. "He's spending less time at the club, lowering profits, lowering your take."

Kayla understood and nodded. "You want me to break them up?"

"Did I say that?" Alexi asked. He walked to the door. "Such a nice place, it would be a shame to lose it." With that he left.

She sat there in silence for a minute. "Shit."

* * *

A/N: I have been reading your reviews, and I chuckle. I so chuckle. You're all in the ballpark, but no one's got it yet. Remember different kinda fluff. Speaking of reviews, they are always appreciated. Take care, see you soon

DC


	8. Ch 8, Something's In the Air Tonight

A/N: Wait, there's supposed to be a plot?….*checks notes* FOUND IT! *checks watch* Nope, not married yet. I swear there's a plot….although it's altogether possible Steampunk and Dive might be influencing me a little here…a lot…I promise nothing. Ch 8, Something in the Air Tonight

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, and I haven't completely followed cannon with this fic….does that help you figure it out? No. Don't worry, we're gonna have fun.

* * *

"Chuck!" Chuck turned around to see Hartley. Chuck was so confused. He felt Sarah stiffen beside him, but he knew, deep down, that Hartley was not this murderous gangster that Sarah and Bryce swore he was. Hartley was warm, kind, caring, almost a father figure to Chuck. Now Chuck would admit when the club opened, Hartley did seem to almost become someone else. Morgan was right about that. Hartley was different at night, but Chuck developed the same persona as well. "And I do not believe I've been properly introduced to this magnificent woman with you."

"Hartley, this is Sarah Walker, my girlfriend." Chuck felt something in his chest when he said that. He loved that feeling, because it was true. God, to be in a fake relationship with this amazing woman would be a special kind of hell. She was giving. She had given her life for her country. She was so funny, she was so smart, but most of all, she was so beautiful, internally. She cared about people, and the job didn't change her. How special was she? Not to mention she liked him for him.

Sarah reached out her hand, and Hartley took it. Chuck hadn't known Sarah long, but he knew her confused look, and she was confused. "Lovely to meet you Hartley, Chuck's told me so much about you."

Hartley smiled with tears in his eyes, and placed his free hand over hers and his. "I am just so thankful he has found someone. All this time in the club and he never would get close to anyone…you are a treasure dear, thank you." He patted her hand, let it go, and turned to Chuck. "If you'll excuse me, I have many things to get done before the opening. I have forwarded you a request by Demetrios. He'd like you to come by his club and observe one night. He thinks he's struggling with the business and wants your opinion."

"He has numerous clubs," Chuck replied, dumbfounded.

Hartley shrugged. "I thought the same thing but…if you can, I would appreciate it."

"I'll do what I can," Chuck replied. Hartley walked off and Chuck watched Sarah watching Hartley.

"Okay, I get it," she said softly. "Something is…fishy."

"That's a good word, fishy," Chuck agreed. "However, right this second I have a club to prepare so if you excuse me, I have work to do."

"We," she said, taking his hand. "Remember, I'm your assistant." A slow smile started on Chuck's face, and it ended rather toothily.

"I do, and thanks."

She bounced a shoulder. "It's what a good assistant and girlfriend would do, and that's what I'm trying to be, remember? Now, what can I do?"

-ooooo-

Sarah was watching Chuck, watching the club. She found it so interesting how he was sensing it, feeling it, experiencing it. Something in the Air tonight was playing by Phil Collins. Chuck was moving to the music, not really dancing but more of just being a part of it. Chuck was approached by two men that Sarah recognized from her research of the club, Jeff and Lester….Jeffster. As if on cue Lester began to…well…try and sing. Chuck turned toward the two and gave them a look. Lester tried to say something, but Chuck just shook his head. Lester dropped his head and it was then the big drum solo hit. Chuck grinned and began to play the air drums and not only did anyone not laugh at him, they yelled how awesome it was. The two men sighed and walked away. Chuck made a hand signal to Skip and the next song was Pump Up the Jam by Technotronic. The dance floor was suddenly full. Bodies were everywhere, and Chuck was standing there nodding, like he had predicted it. He turned around saw Sarah and made a head nod toward his office. The two met there and went inside where it was considerably quieter.

"So we switched it up," Chuck began. "Next on the rotation was a slow jam, I'm not sure what, but when the air is alive like that, you need to cash in. The best way to cash in? Thirsty customers."

"So you had them play that song, where everyone is out there dancing, getting hot, needing a drink to cool down."

Chuck nodded with a grin. "Yep, and then once those dancing cool down, hit em with a little," he bit his bottom lip and began to sway back and forth. "Little slow jam." Sarah looked away laughing. "Guys out there on the floor giving the ladies the bedroom eyes." He did an eyebrow dance and Sarah grinned. "Then you make the next move to the old faithful, the finger pistols." He started to make "pew, pew" noises, making Sarah look away and laugh. "And then Sarah…and then, the guy, or lady, because let's face it, some of these ladies are progressive, slide up to their new partner and say, 'can I buy you a drink?'"

"And that works?" she asked, grinning.

Chuck shrugged. "Don't know, in theory it would. Never met anyone I've been interested in enough to try it on before," he admitted. He gave he a long look. "Sarah, would you let me buy you a drink?"

Her smile lit the whole room. "I'd like that," she said softly, almost shyly.

"I'll be right back, don't go anywhere."

She thought about what he said as he headed toward the door. "Chuck, do many women run away when you offer to buy them a drink?"

"Again, first one I asked, so….."

Sarah watched him run from the office. She realized how much she was enjoying her time with Chuck. She had never met anyone like him and she suspected there was no one else like him. She started working on the books he showed her earlier, when she felt someone in the room. She looked up and saw the brunette from a few days earlier….Kayla, at least Sarah thought that's what her name was. Kayla was walking toward Sarah, slow clapping.

"Nice job, you've got him believing you care about him," Kayla said, strutting toward her.

Sarah rolled her eyes and leaned back in the chair. "I guess I'm supposed to be scared, or impressed, or ….I'm really not sure what I'm supposed to be."

"You need to back off of my man," Kayla said.

Sarah smirked. "You mean the one that's making you money while you do nothing?" She watched as Kayla's face fell. "Chuck told me."

"Yeah, he's a liar that one." She paused. Sarah was quiet, not believing the insanity coming out of Kayla's mouth. "We have something," Kayla said, trying to look intimidating and perhaps….sexy?

Sarah wasn't sure, because she had nearly fell out of her chair laughing. "Chuck?! A liar? Come on, you can do better than that."

"Have you met his family?"

"No," Sarah replied. "I haven't." Kayla nodded like she had won a point. "Kayla, we both know you and Chuck don't have any type of romantic relationship." Kayla looked away. "What's going on?"

"Profits are dropping," she said softly. "I can't keep a job because I keep screwing up. The money Chuck's making me is the only thing I am living off of."

"Profits are dropping?" Sarah had sat up when she heard that. The books did not show that. "Is Hartley cooking the books."

Kayla huffed out a laugh. "Hartley…that's a long story, you need to watch yourself with him."

"Maybe he needs to watch himself with me," Sarah replied.

Kayla looked around, and picked up a piece of paper. "This is what he will do to you," she said, ripping the paper in half, holding a half in each hand. She raised her eyebrows as if to say, "see."

Sarah made a move, and Kayla realized there was nothing in either hand anymore. She looked behind her to the left and the right. In the walk were two knives each pinning a piece of the ripped paper to the wall. Kayla turned back around and stared at Sarah.

She shrugged. "Ran away and joined the circus as a teenager. Learned to throw knives." Sarah got up walked past Kayla as if she were nothing, removed each knife from the wall, slipped the knives back into their sheaves, which Kayla had no idea where they were, grabbed the pieces of paper, walked back to Kayla, and gave the paper to her. "I'm not scared of anyone, and if anyone tries to hurt Chuck, they are going to answer to me, are we clear?"

Kayla nodded, turned, and left. She walked over to Alexi's table, and stopped right in front of it. "I did all I could, but Chuck's smitten by her. Sorry." With that Kayla turned and left the club. Alexi stared at the office where he saw Chuck go inside with two drinks.

"I need to meet this Sarah Walker who has smitten Charles," Alexi growled.

-ooooo-

The next morning, Chuck found himself in front of his sister's house. "Sarah-"

"Chuck," she said in a warning tone. "I thought we agreed on this?"

He licked his thumb, and washed off the bit of chocolate on the side of her mouth from the chocolate croissant he had bought her for breakfast. "No, you basically told me and I never got a chance to say much of anything." Sarah gave him a look. "That's not agreeing." She bounced a shoulder. "You do know real relationships include discussions by both parties?"

She stared at him and he swallowed. "Would you introduce any woman living with you to your sister if you were in a regular relationship?" Chuck didn't know what to say that would allow him to win this. "That's what I thought."

"You don't understand," Chuck began.

That's when the door opened and a brunette stood in front of them. "Ellie?" Sarah asked. Ellie nodded. Sarah put her hand forward. "Hi, I'm Sarah Walker, Chuck's girlfriend. We're living together and I wanted him to introduce us."

The birds flew away from Echo Park as the squeal Ellie and the "umphf" of Sarah being nearly tackled to the ground was heard.

-ooooo-

A knock on the door made Kayla roll her eyes. What did Alexi want now? There was nothing she could do. She huffed, got up, walked over to the door and flung it open. "Ale- hi? Who are you?"

"Hi," the perky redhead said. "I'm Carina, and this is my roommate Zondra," Carina said, indicating the brunette with her. "We just moved in next door and thought we should introduce ourselves."

"Hi, I'm Kayla. Do you want to come in?"

"We'd love to!" Carina replied, beaming.

-ooooo-

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Hartley asked, seated in the van.

"No, I'm not sure any of this is a good idea," Bryce conceded. "But, it is the hand we are dealt."

"Chuck should finalize the plans with Demetrios in a few days," Hartley explained. "He can get Sarah in with him, but the other two….I'm afraid it's impossible."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," Bryce replied. Hartley nodded and got out of the van. Bryce pulled back the door separating the back from the front. "Give me something good, Casey."

"I got nothing, Larkin," John replied. "Hartley is right, those two go in, they're on their own. Sarah might be able to drop some some bugs but that's it."

"There's nothing we can do to make sure Zondra and Carina are in there?"

"I mean they can try to get in the old fashioned way, and I like their chances, but 100% sure…no…unless…"

"Talk to me Casey, what do you have?"

"Some ex-girlfriend named Lou…"

* * *

A/N: *cue the music* Dum Dum Dummmmmmm. DAVID WHAT ARE YOU DOING? *checks notes* following the plot. Reviews are appreciated. Take care, see you soon

DC


	9. Ch 9, Danger Zone

A/N: *Checks calendar* I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS IN HOW LONG?! I'm so sorry. So some of you are lost, and some of you have figured it all out. I think I'll let the cat out of the bag so some of you aren't quite so confused. It's really comic book stuff here. I did say I wasn't 100% following cannon. Oh btw, kudos if you catch the tribute to Chuck vs the Emoticon in here. Ch 9, Danger Zone

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck and I may enjoy Kenny Loggins songs a bit too much.

* * *

Hartley was sitting in his office finishing up paperwork. The back door that no one used but one person swung open and Hartley's breath caught. "What are you doing here?"

"It is my office," Alexi replied coming inside.

"We had a deal," Hartley said to his twin.

"And I have yet to kill you and replace you, so what are you blubbering about?" Hartley gulped. Alexi sat on the side of the desk. "How did Chuck Bartowski manage to find himself a woman like Sarah Walker?"

"Charles is full of charm, and is a gentleman," Hartley retorted.

Alexi snorted. "I need Demetrios's son here the night Chuck is gone."

"They are working out the particulars now."

Alexi got up and headed for the door. "Make it happen, Hartley. I'd miss you if you weren't around." Alexi left, and Hartley sat there, shaking, wondering if he would ever be rid of his evil twin brother.

-ooooo-

"For the record, I think this is a really bad idea," Chuck said, trying to get anyone to listen to him.

"Chuck, we need a way to get Zondra and Carina in that club," Bryce said to him over the phone. Sarah was staring at the phone. "I'm not asking you to date her." Chuck winced at that and Sarah shook her head. She knew Bryce was messing with Chuck. "Now go give her the ole Bartowski Eyebrow Dance," Bryce said. They could hear him smirking through the phone.

Sarah hung up the phone and looked directly into Chuck's eyes. "No Eyebrow Dance."

"Sarah, I wouldn't."

"No Eyebrow Dance," she repeated. He hit her with one. "Out!" she yelled. "Before I tackle you," she muttered.

"That's not the threat you think it is," Chuck said winking, and then fleeing the car. He entered Lou's Deli, took a few steps in and halted. He hadn't been in here since he left the Buy More some time ago. He felt her stare on him.

"Bartowski," Lou said to him.

"Hey, Lou, I see you don't have the Chuck anymore, but now have the Big Fat Blackberry-Fixing Jerk Sandwich," Chuck said, grinning.

"I think I should put extra Jerk sauce on it but some people can't handle it," Lou retorted.

"Lou," Chuck began.

"Chuck, I named a damn sandwich after you, I thought you were a great guy, and you left the Buy More and didn't warn me."

"I didn't know Jeff was gonna come over here and smell your hair!"

"You should have warned me!" Lou yelled.

"I took him with me, why did he come back in here?"

"BECAUSE HE'S CRAZY!"

"I'm sorry, Lou, can you please forgive me?" Chuck begged.

"What do you want?" Lou asked, rolling her eyes in exasperation. "I haven't seen you in forever and then you just show up."

"It's about your ex-boyfriend," Chuck began. "Please don't explode. I have a couple of employees who want to go dancing but they don't want to go to my club-"

"Because they work there and don't want to cut their hair loose where they work," Lou finished for him. She shook her head at him, and walked over to the cash register. "You seeing anyone?" He couldn't do anything but nod. He was shocked by the smile on her face. "Good, you deserve someone." She opened the register, pulled up the cash drawer, reached into the bottom and pulled out two passes. "Give these to them, good any time. Any club."

"Thanks, Lou, you're the best," Chuck said.

"I can't be too mad at you, it's still my number one seller."

"What can I say, people want their Chuck." His smile dropped as he thought about what he said. "You know what forget I said that."

"Gladly, Chuck, gladly."

Chuck walked outside and got into the car where Sarah was sitting, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel.

"Did you two used to date?"

"Dating is a strong term," Chuck replied.

"We are so talking about this," Sarah said as they pulled away.

-ooooo-

 _Two days later_

"I don't get it Bryce, what was the point of us going to that club?" Chuck asked. "They made it seem like such a big deal, and it was nothing."

"It was to get you out of your club," Bryce replied. "We were able to get a tracking virus on each of the mobster's phones that were identified by Casey at your club that night, and then Carina and Zondra got most of Demetrios's boys. We're about to make some serious arrests and then this will be all over, and Sarah can get out of your house."

Chuck glanced over at Sarah missing the grin on Bryce's face. "Bryce, stop it," Sarah replied. She turned to Chuck. "They know, Chuck, they all know."

"And they approve," Carina added. "They so approve. Take care of her, Curls."

Chuck was grinning. He looked over at Sarah and thought there was nothing that could go wrong.

-ooooo-

Over the next few weeks some of the biggest gangsters in LA, California, and all over the US began to be arrested. During this time, Sarah began to learn the nightclub business the best she could. She was determined that she was going to help Chuck run this club after her CIA stint was over, and that day was drawing close.

A package had arrived that morning that Sarah was quite excited about. She knocked on the door of Hartley's office. She was told to enter, and showed Chuck and Hartley what she had. "So when we went to the other club the other night, I noticed that many of the servers had these black light necklaces. At the door, the bouncers stamp the hands of someone and with the black light necklace it shows up. May I see your hand Hartley?" Hartley handed Sarah his hand, and she stamped it. She did the same to Chuck, then turned on the black light, and the club logo showed up. "See."

"It's a brilliant idea," Hartley replied. "Brilliant. Can you start it tonight?"

"Absolutely," Sarah grinned. The look Chuck gave her made her heart swell. She could do this. She could do real life. There wasn't anything stopping her.

-ooooo-

Carina was getting ready for work when there was a knock on the door. Zondra opened it and there stood Kayla.

"I need to talk to you two, now, you're in danger," Kayla said, pushing inside.

"What are you talking about?" Zondra asked as innocently as possible, shutting the door.

"I don't know who all are feds, but Alexi has figured it out. He knows feds are in The Jungle and he is furious."

"About what?" Carina asked, using her dumb routine.

"You two think you're so damn smart, don't you? Why do you think they picked Chuck? Why do you think they picked a dying nightclub? How do you think they make money? They're using The Jungle to hold their meetings. Chuck's good, but that big of a turn around, that quick? Mobsters show up there, bring their people, as the crowd grew, others wanted to see what was so awesome and pretty soon it began to draw for what it was, not because there was a line in front of the door. It's a front for Alexi, and it's genius, you know."

"What's genius?" Carina asked, the dumb routine gone.

"Heh," Kayla said, crossing her arms. "You don't know."

"Know what?" Carina asked, looking at Zondra, afraid they'd missed something.

-ooooo-

Chuck took his and Sarah's cellphone and locked them in the drawer. With so much going on, plus Chuck having the walkie-talkie, it had just become easier for them not to carry the phones. Sarah showed him her black light bracelet and the two headed out to manage the club.

-ooooo-

"Four years ago, Alexi threatens Hartely's life," Kayla begins.

"Wait, Alexi threatens Hartley?" Zondra asked. "How is that possible?"

"They're twin brothers," Kayla answered. "Alexi simply takes Hartley's place. No one knows they're twins. Alexi was given up at childbirth and raised in an orphanage."

Carina and Zondra shared a look. They grabbed Kayla and ran toward the car.

-ooooo-

"I think your idea is working," Chuck said, leaning near Sarah's ear and speaking. He grinned at her shivering.

"I think you did that on purpose," Sarah replied, watching Chuck have a similar reaction. "Hey, I'm gonna go see if Hartley still has the ink on his hand." She started toward Hartley's table with Chuck following behind her.

-ooooo-

"CASEY!" Carina screamed into the phone. "Alexi and Hartley are not the same person! They're twins!"

"Shit!" Casey yelled. "I'm heading inside to get Chuck and Sarah away from them.

"We're two minutes out!" Zondra yelled towards the phone.

"One!" Carina corrected.

-ooooo-

"Harley," Sarah called. "We want to see if the ink still works like you suggested this morning."

Alexi gave her a smile, but Chuck could see the confusion on his face. Something was clicking in Chuck's mind. Sarah held her wrist out with the black light bracelet and checked his hand.

"Huh," she said. "Maybe it was the other hand." Alexi gave her his other hand. "Crap, apparently the ink is easy to wash off."

Chuck ran his hand under Sarah's black light, the logo showed up perfectly.

"Or that's not Hartley," Chuck said, before he could think.

"What did you say?" Alexi asked, rising from his seat.

"You know what, I've made a terrible mistake," Chuck said.

"Yes, you have Chuck," Alexi said pulling out his gun.

"I don't know if it's that big of a mistake," Chuck said, his eyes widening.

"You! You're the one who's been screwing with my operation!" Alexi screamed, aiming the gun at Chuck. "You've screwed me for the last time." Chuck saw Alexi pull the trigger and couldn't move. He saw the blond blur flash in front of him and he saw her drop as something hit her and a red mist colored the air around him. He heard other guns go off, as Alexi was hit in the chest and began to fall. Chuck was hit from behind by a weight and fell, but not before he saw the others at Alexi's table reach for weapons. The same red mist colored the air and their chests as they were shot. Chuck began to crawl forward to Sarah as he saw the blood pool from her chest. He ripped off his coat and pushed it against her wound. He heard people yelling and screaming as he sat there, holding her, staring at her eyes, praying that the light in them wouldn't go out.

* * *

A/N: Yeah…I did. This was always the plan. This fic was supposed to be eightish chapters and it's gone a little longer than I thought it would, hence one reason I had forgotten to update it because I thought it was done. We have one more to go. And before you lose you mind….It's me. Till next time. Reviews and PMs are always appreciated.

DC


	10. Ch 10, Crazy For You

A/N: I got nothing…I'm sorry. Ch 10, Crazy For You

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, and I had to get this out before Dillwg lost the Christmas spirit

* * *

Chuck stood in the club, not feeling the music. The club had been reopened for three weeks, and Carina and Zondra had stayed on for a bit to help Chuck out. Not that he could be helped, he was despondent. He hadn't felt like this since Jill left him those years ago. Honestly he wasn't this bad when Jill left.

Kayla had been helping Skip with the music, but everyone who was a regular knew something was just a little bit off. The place was still packed because it was the site of a brutal fire fight between organized crime members and law enforcement. Chuck was thankful none of the patrons were involved, but as for everything else…he could care less.

He walked into his office, shut the door, and went to his desk. He sat there, looking around. It just wasn't the same since Sarah was gone. The door opened and slammed shut, with Chuck's eyes widening. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to apparently save the damn dance club since you've gotten all pouty," Sarah growled.

"You should be home recovering," Chuck said, ignoring her.

"And you should be running this club, the way you taught me, remember!"

"Sarah," Chuck began.

"Chuck, damn it, do not make me shake you with my good arm!" Sarah had her right arm in a sling from where the bullet had hit her shoulder. She was lucky that it had missed major arteries. She was fighting the doctors about taking the sling off, but the muscle had been damaged with the bullet and it was taking some time. "Is that what you want? Do you want me to hurt myself?"

"Well if you wouldn't shake me you wouldn't hurt yourself," Chuck mussed, not noticing the first grin he had had inside The Jungle since the shooting.

Sarah spun, yanked the door open, and marched outside. Chuck scrambled to follow her. She was standing on the dance floor and turned to him. "Do you feel it, Chuck?" He shook his head. "Close your eyes." He did and listened, but nothing. "Use all your senses, Chuck, let the sound wash over your body." He tried, but he couldn't and opened his eyes. He found hers boring into his. "This maybe serious," she said.

"Sarah, none of it matters to me, all that matters is you," Chuck replied.

Sarah pulled out her phone and quickly shot off a text. "Chuck Bartowski, I am here, with you. Nothing is going to change that."

"You took a bullet for me," he said softly. "How do I repay that, how do I know you won't try and do it again?"

"Would you do it for me?" she asked.

"I a heartbeat," he replied, not even thinking about it. A smirk was covering her face. I Wanna Dance with Somebody began to play. "Chuck when everything is wrong, what do you do?"

"You play Whitney," Chuck replied, being pulled in by her one good arm. "You play I Wanna Dance with Somebody, Somebody Who Loves Me."

"And then what do you do?" she asked.

"You tell them you love them and want to spend the rest of your life with them," Chuck replied. "Marry me."

She studied him for a minute. "You want me, a former spy, to marry you, a nightclub owner, and stay here, running a night club?" He smirked at her. She grinned and lowered her voice. "Chuck Bartowski, I don't care what you do, or where you go, I only want to be with you."

Chuck titled his head to the side. "I'm sorry, that's Hootie and the Blowfish and their music is 90s, we only do 80s music here at The Jungle." She threw her head back and laughed. "Sarah, was that a yes?" His voice was scared, shy, and somewhat timid.

Her smile could have lit up all of Los Angeles. "Yes, Chuck, alway yes."

Madonna's Crazy for You began to play and they kissed right in the middle of the dancefloor. Those who had been regular patrons knew what was going on. Those who didn't, could feel something. Chuck and Sarah didn't pay attention to any of them, they were in their own little world.

-ooooo-

 _6 months later_

Chuck and Sarah found themselves sitting in their office waiting for the night to begin. As the months went by Hartley revealed the entire story. His brother, had been born and kidnapped. He was thought to be dead and reported as such. Alexi grew up in a gang when he couldn't be sold off, and he had risen to the top over the years. He had no identity, no way of being traced, and when he was old enough he sent his men to find out information on Hartley. Alexi had impersonated him for years and finally when he needed a base of operations in the US, he told Hartley he would kill him and his daughter if he ever rated him out. It was at his daughter's Vivian's insistence that he contacted authorities. It was actually all Kayla's fault. She had stumbled into a meeting of the two of them one day and after she talked her way out of not being murdered, she later told Harley she knew a CIA agent, Bryce Larkin.

Criminal rings across the world were falling because of everything Chuck and Sarah had done. Hartley had taken over several nightclubs owned by Demetrios after his arrest, and he knew of only one way to pay Chuck back. He sold, for $1, The Jungle to Chuck and Sarah Bartowski. The wedding had been a small intimate affair. Tonight was their first as owners and they were both a little nervous.

"Heard from the girls?" Chuck asked. Sarah shook her head. Since the wedding she hadn't seen her former teammated. The door to the office opened and in walked Bryce, grinning.

"You two owners sure do look glum," Bryce said, grinning. "You know what might cheer you up?"

"Having your nightclub used as cover for a joint government task force set in LA?" Carina asked, peering around Bryce's shoulder.

"I mean who doesn't need a good cover, am I right?" Zondra asked, coming in.

"Okay, if Casey's with you-" Chuck began.

"You're gonna what?" Casey asked.

"Hug you," Chuck replied.

"The hell," Casey responded.

"JohnJohn," Chuck said, standing with his arms open.

"I quit, Larkin," Casey said, heading for the door. Bryce grabbed his arm.

"John, Beckman assigned you here, you're not going anywhere." Casey glared at him. "But, why don't you go take bouncer duty."

"What's going on?" Chuck asked.

Bryce shrugged. "A lot of things went down here Chuck, this was a hotbed of criminals and all the federal agents who were shot were never verified."

"So you think criminals are dumb enough to come back here?" Sarah asked. Bryce showed her a picture. "That's Bobby, he was here last night."

"Bobby "Bones"," Bryce replied. "Muscle for the Gambio Crime Syndicate."

"Holy crap," Chuck said. "I don't want there to be any shooting."

"Our goal is no shooting as well," Bryce replied.

"Come on, Chuckles, you've got some extra servers, who are extra hot, working for free, what could go wrong?" Carina asked, grinning.

"Go," Sarah said. "I'll take care of him." Chuck had sunk down back into his seat his hands in his head. She turned to him after they left. "It would be nice to work with my friends."

"Oh, I know," Chuck said, raising his head, grinning. "Babe, I can't say no to you, and frankly, I don't want to."

"I love you Chuck Bartowski."

"I love you Sarah Bartowski," he replied, grinning. He cocked his head to the side, hearing the tones of Van Halen's I Can't Stop Loving You. "They're playing our song."

She leaned forward on the desk. "Are you a Sammy man or a David Lee Roth man?"

"Woman, ease up, I have a job to do," he retorted. Sarah walked over to the door, locked it, and pulled the blind. "Oh, well, in that case. Carry on."

 _I can't stop lovin' you no matter what I say or do You know my heart is true, oh-oh I can't stop lovin' you_

Kayla stood leaning against the bar watching the blind be pulled over the office door when she felt him beside her.

"Give you 20 bucks to knock on the door," she said to Bryce never turning toward him.

"Oh hell, no," Bryce replied. "We did good, Kayla."

"You didn't have to get him kicked out of college," she said, still not looking at her.

"You didn't have to get him working where a criminal mastermind was running his empire," Bryce retorted.

She shrugged, "What can I say, I'm a screw up."

Bryce picked up a glass and clinked it to hers. "We screwed this one up rather well."

"The best," she added. "Hey, Morgan," she yelled. "You should go make an announcement about Chuck and Sarah being the new owners and get them to make a speech." Morgan beamed a smile and ran toward the stage.

"You're gonna get him killed for that," Bryce said laughing. A minute later, Sarah stormed out of the office, murder in her eyes. "Let's get out of here in case we get blamed." It was at that time, Morgan pointed toward Kayla. She took off. "Wait for me!"

"Everybody for themselves," she yelled back, leaving Bryce to face the wrath of Sarah.

* * *

A/N: I have something about getting Morgan in trouble with these two. I love the bearded dude, but he is such great comedy relief. Sorry for it's shortness but I couldn't think of anything else to do with them. Don't know what I'll do know, just seven ongoing left….*smirks* Take care, see you soon. Reviews and PMs are always welcomed.

DC


End file.
